Was It One Night?
by BeautifullyTragicEmison
Summary: Emily reunited with her first love, because of a one-night-stand. Her one-night-stand may include a lot more than what she originally thought. Particularly two more things. Mostly AU until the end of 6a. Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Emily is not usually the kind of girl you expect to make one night stands. She usually does not dance on bars, hook up with friends she hasn't seen in years, drink until the sun comes up, or forget what happened the night before. But, this week, all that seems to be going out the window.

She has woken up more nights than she can count, recently, not remembering what happened before. And, this morning was no exception.

Her mouth was dry and her eyes weren't open, but she could feel a heat on top of her. This heat felt achingly familiar as she struggled to open her eyes. The heat had a sick, sweetening smell of vanilla, a smell Emily had missed and hated equally much in the past six years. The heat was laying on top of her and she could tell by the soft legs and soft mumbles coming from it that this heat was a girl. A girl she must have hooked up with.

She groaned and began to open her eyes when all the sudden a loud knock came from the door. "Mommy! Audrey won't let me in the bathroom!" a tiny voice cried from outside the door, trying to get in. Emily gasped in surprise.

The heat that was on top of her, now sat straight up. Now, Emily could see that the heat had lots of blonde hair and was wearing barely any clothes. The sight was fairly familiar to Emily as she looked at the girl as she left. The blonde was up and out of the room in under five seconds. She threw on some shorts and a shirt and was gone. She didn't turn around as she left the room. This left Emily groaning as she fell back on the bed, wondering who she could have hooked up with that had kids.

Alison could not believe her luck! Instead of getting to spend the entire day with Emily and catching up with her, Elliott must've dropped the kids off early. He probably had "some important business matter to attend to" just like he always did when it is his turn to watch the twins.

Alison groaned as she made her way down the hall to the kids' bathroom. Emily was going to kill her. Not only did Alison fail to mention she had kids, when Emily came over, she slept with her! Dear god, Alison thought, I'm going to be murdered before I have the chance to explain myself.

She finally reached the bathroom and knocked softly on the door, "Audrey, baby, it's mommy. Can you open up the door?" Audrey always did this after going to her dad's. Laken silently sat there pulling on her hand trying not to pee. Alison usually lets him use her bathroom when this happens, but with someone in her room, she didn't want to explain who that is.

Audrey softly mumbled back, "Daddy doesn't love us, does he?"

Alison knew being Audrey wouldn't understand, because Alison didn't either. She didn't know how Elliott could leave his kids when Alison barely could let them go to daycare without her heart aching. Alison said, "Yes, he does, love. He's just busy."

"No, he doesn't… When you're busy, you don't leave us with daddy," Audrey softly said from behind the closed door.

Alison felt her heart break even more for her poor three-year-olds. She decided in that moment the next time Elliott complained about not being able to see the kids more, she would bring up this moment here. She slowly reached behind the pot and grabbed the key that was taped to it, not usually having to force her way in, but today was unlike normal days. She really didn't want to have to clean Laken's urine off the floor with Emily still in her room.

She pushed the key into its slot and turned the knob. "Come on, baby. Let's let Laken use the bathroom while we go fix breakfast, okay?" she said as Laken pushed past her to get to the toilet. Audrey nodded silently, her big bright blue eyes so alike her mothers in many ways. She closed the door and put the key back as Audrey and her began to walk down the hall.

"Audrey, I need to change some clothes rather quickly, do you mind waiting for a second?" Alison asked as they walked past her room.

Her eyes watered up at the idea of another parent abandoning her, but Audrey shook her head. Alison's heart clenched again for her beautiful little girl. She once again thought Elliott was going to pay for breaking her little girl's heart.

Right when, she began to open the door to her bedroom, she heard Laken's little feet padding down the hallway. She sighed and turned around, "Laken, how many times do I have to tell you? You don't run down the halls, you run outside."

His little head bobbed somberly, "But I had to tell you something!"

"Still no excuse to run, Babyboy, but what is it?"

He reached his hand into his pocket of his grey hoodie and pulled out a long, shiny white envelope. "Daddy's girlfriend wanted me to give you this."

Alison grimaced, once again seeing Audrey's little eyes water up. Alison took the note from his little hand and nodded. "Laken, will you take your sister down to the living room? You may watch TV. I'll be down right after I change some clothes."

He nodded again and grabbed his twin's hand. They walked down the hall to the stairs when Alison called out, "Grab onto the rails!" Slowly the sounds of their feet faded as they walked down the stairs.

Alison collapsed onto the bench where she would put on their socks. She waited until she heard the faint buzz of the television before slowly opening the note. Inside was a check and a note. She assumed the check was for child support and disregarded it for the second. She pulled out the note. It looked written fairly quickly.

It read:

"Alison DiLaurentis…

I am Elliott's new fiancé, Mona Vanderwaal, as I am sure you already know. Elliott and I have been engaged for months and we are planning a June wedding. I'm sure he's already told you that, as well. I'm assuming he's also told you that we were wanting to put Audrey and Laken in the wedding, but, recently, we decided the wedding would be better if his ex-fling and his kids from that fling weren't there.

It's nothing personal, we just thought a respectable, Rosewood wedding would be better off if the ex-ish was not there parading around with all of our family and friends there. I really hope you understand. I'm sure the kids would be happier this way, too. Between you and me, I don't think they actually like me.

Inside is a check for the dress and suit that the kids were supposed to wear, but now that they won't, I figured you'd want the money back."

Alison felt her heart throb again for her two babies. They were both so excited to be part of their daddy's wedding. Alison has a sinking suspicion that this was what upset Audrey this morning.

She sighed as she opened the door to see Emily's body turned away from her holding onto a picture frame. Alison smiled faintly at seeing Emily in here before grimacing at how stressed Emily looked. Alison sighed and called out, "Emily…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Emily jumped in surprise, not having heard the door open. She quickly placed the photograph back on the table and turn around. Emily was taken back at how grown up Alison looked. Of course, Emily knew they had changed, but whenever Emily thought of Alison it tended to be the eighteen-year-old version.

"Alison…" Emily said in awe. Her fifteen-year-old self was jumping up and down at being reunited with her first love, while her twenty-four-year-old self was sighing in defeat.

Alison was speechless. Emily looked so much the same and yet so different. Alison felt her body aching again. Not for her twins this time, but for the girl she used to know.

After a few minutes of staring at each other, Emily felt the anger she felt last time they were together flood through her again. Her soft, beautiful brown eyes lost their light they had when just gazing at Alison and were soon being replaced with the hardness of the past few years. Emily couldn't believe Alison would sleep with her again after last time they talked.

Alison saw the change in Emily's eyes too late, Emily was already reaching for her stuff before Alison began to protest. "Emily… wait… please…" Alison softly cried.

Emily brought her eyes back up to Alison, and softly spoke, "Why… After last time, how could you even think I would want to talk to you…"

Alison reacted without second thought, defending her kids was second nature by now. "How dare you? Just because you didn't approve of my decision of how to deal with the father of my children, does not give you the right to question what I will and won't do."

Emily huffed. "How dare I? How dare you? YOU WERE MY GIRLFRIEND. You told me you loved me, then after one fucking fight, you got pregnant! Of course, I was mad!"

"That 'fucking fight,' as you so nicely put it, was where you called me whore. You made me feel worthless. You got to put me down and then just walk away. So no, you don't get to be just get upset that I decided to raise those two beautiful children that are watching TV downstairs."

Emily hissed, "I don't get to mad, are you serious? YOU CHOSE HIM OVER ME."

"I NEVER CHOSE ANYONE OVER YOU. I WANTED TO RAISE MY KIDS WITH YOU, BUT YOUR FEELINGS GOT HURT AFTER YOU HURT MINE. God, Emily, how could you be so naïve? I loved you more than anything. I would've moved worlds to have you back, but you left. You left and never once looked back."

Emily was stunned… Never in a million years would she have thought Alison wanted her to be part of the kids' lives. But, really what stuck with her the most, was the fact Alison said loved, not love, because Emily was certain she was still completely in love with blonde bombshell yelling at her.

Emily stood staring at Alison for a while. "Okay… I'll guess, I'll just leave then." Emily started to move past Alison, but she felt the blonde's soft hand grip hers in protest as she reached for the doorknob.

Alison softly cried, "Didn't you miss me at all?"

Emily looked at Alison, who looked like she was fixing to cry and instincts took over. Without actual thought, her hands gently cupped Alison's face. Her thumbs rubbing across the smooth skin that she had ached for four years. "Of course, I did, Ali."

Alison hands cupped Emily's before pulling Emily's hands off. "Just not enough..." She sighed and turned away from Emily. She reached inside the drawers and pulled out some grey sweatpants. As she slipped off the pants, Alison heard the door open and close. She sighed again as she got ready for her stay at home day.

Emily silently walked down the stairs. Every part in her body was aching to go back to the blonde bombshell and hold her. With every step, another weight seemed to hold her down. When Emily finally walked down the last step, she was bombarded by two little kids staring up at her with beautiful blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

The boy came up and poked her side, "Who are you?"

Emily looked down at what looked like two miniature versions of Alison. Her brown eyes softened at the thought of Alison as a mother, and she spoke way softer than what she had upstairs, "I'm Emily, and you are?"

The boy proudly stated, "I'm Laken and that's Audy over there. Are you a friend of mommy's?"

"Something like that," she simply replied. Emily smiled a half smile at the little boy's proud smile that screamed Alison's as well.

"Mommy doesn't usually let us meet new friends. Only Aunty Spence and Aunty Aria."

"You met Spencer and Aria?" Emily asked.

Audrey reached for Laken's arm and shook her head silently. Audrey looked at Emily and gave Alison's death stare. Audrey's death stare was the same one Alison had perfected in high school. Audrey's tiny voice spoke to Emily coldly, "Does it matter?"

Emily pondered this for a second and then replied, "No, I guess not."

Audrey glared at Emily some more before saying, "Why are you here?"

Emily answered, "Me and your mommy had things to discuss, Audy."

"Audrey, not Audi."

Emily nodded. Audrey had lots of Alison's attributes, Emily noted silently.

Alison walked silently down the stairs as she heard Audrey's voice drift up the stairs. Alison gasped at her daughter's rudeness to a person she didn't know. Alison stopped behind Emily and watched Audrey and Laken go rather quiet all of the sudden.

Without turning around to see who was behind her, Emily said, "Hey, Alison."

Alison quietly replied, "Hey, Em."

Laken exploded all of the sudden, "MOMMY! IS THAT PRINCESS EM FROM OUR BED TIME STORIES YOU TELL US?"

Alison instantly went bright red. Audrey quickly looking between Alison and Emily remarked, "Well no wonder she seemed familiar…"


	3. Chapter 3

I'm planning on update probably three-four times a week, however, I will be busy in the next month. So please, be lenient with me.

* * *

Chapter Three:

Emily didn't know how she ended up with Alison last night. And, she especially didn't know how she was conned into breakfast with the two young ones.

Laken instantly seemed to like Emily, talking to her the entire time Alison made breakfast. Audrey, on the other hand, didn't seem to like Emily all that much. Alison was worried about that, because Audrey usually seemed to like people quickly. Alison shrugged it off, though, chalking it all up to what her daddy was putting her through.

Emily instantly fell into the morning chaos with the little DiLaurentis family. She helped Alison with the napkins, serving the drinks, and keeping the kids busy so they didn't mess too much with the food. Emily kept telling herself that she was doing all this because she wanted out of here quickly, but she also knew that was a lie.

Laken's voice kept up a constant stream, letting Emily know all about his favorite TV shows and favorite toys. Emily didn't mind the constant talk, though. She thought it was better that than if her and Alison were allowed to talk to each other considering earlier this morning in Alison's room.

Audrey sat there silently as she watched Emily mold herself into the little family. She watched her mommy keep glancing back at Laken and Emily with a small smile upon her face. She watched Emily talk about power rangers right up until breakfast was done. Audrey didn't know if she liked Emily being here or not.

As soon as Audrey and Laken ate enough food for their mommy's satisfaction, they were instantly walking into the living room. This left both Emily and Alison alone with each other for the first time in an hour.

Alison instantly went to cleaning up the kitchen, trying to avoid a long conversation with Emily over what they needed to discuss. However, Emily was stubborn. Emily was almost positive that she knew Alison better than almost anyone, and right this moment, Alison was avoiding her. Her hand instantly grabbed Alison's as she tried to pick up Emily's plate. Alison brought her eyes up to Emily's after a moment's hesitation.

"Em… we can't…" Alison murmured

"We have to talk, Alison," Emily replied hotly.

"I know, but not with my kids in the next room," Alison tried to protest.

"No time is better than the present."

Alison sighed. Emily stubbornness had obviously not worn off in the four years since they had last talked. "Can you at least give me five minutes to clean up my kitchen?" Emily nodded and went silent again.

Alison tried to make her cleaning process slower than normal, but she was mostly done anyways. And, just as she predicted, five short minutes passed and she was done. With a dish towel in her hand, she slowly turned around. "What do we need to talk about. Em?"

"You know full well what we have to discuss," Emily whispered harshly. Alison didn't reply, just looked expectantly back up at Emily.

Emily sighed. "We have to discuss why you thought it was okay to sleep with me while your kids were literally three doors down," Emily answered Alison's unspoken question.

Alison's eyes flashed. "For your information, my kids were with their father until probably five minutes before they woke us up. I wasn't planning on them meeting you for the first time after I had fucked you all night," Alison paused and then remarked, mostly to herself, "Well… not right after, anyways."

Emily flushed, and her mood instantly went from angry to playful. "So, you were planning on, as you so nicely put it, fucking me again?"

Alison felt her body heat up at the idea of her and Emily rolling around in her bedsheets again. Alison forced her voice to keep even as she replied, "Well… I wouldn't object to the idea…"

Emily instantly decided in that moment that she was still way too attracted to the gorgeous woman in front of her to discuss their maybe sexual relations in the near future. Especially when the gorgeous woman's two kids were less than twenty feet away, meaning they wouldn't be able to do anything anyways.

"We are getting off subject," Emily huffed.

"Sorry," Alison muttered.

All of the sudden, a sharp knock exploded into the sexually tensed atmosphere in the kitchen. Emily raised one eyebrow and sarcastically said, "Expecting someone?"

Alison pushed past Emily, not bothering to reply. She checked the peephole and sighed. Great, she thought, more drama. She unlocked the door and pulled it open.

There Elliott Rollins stood with disheveled brown hair and a sarcastic, half smile. His clothes hung loosely off his body as he tried to push his way into her house. He smelled faintly of cigarettes and alcohol, and Alison instantly knew she should be thankful Mona dropped the kids off early this morning.

"What do you want, Elliott?" Alison hissed at him.

"It's my day with the kids, Alison. I should get my day with the kids. You get them the rest of the week. I deserve a day," Elliott Rollins snottily replied.

"Yeah, well, maybe I would be more willing to let you see our kids if one of them didn't lock themselves in the bathroom every time she left your house."

Elliott shook his head. "You're lying. Audy loves her daddy. Maybe she locks herself in the bathroom to hide from you? It's not always my fault," his snotty voice filled the air.

Emily, who had been eavesdropping on the conversation between the two, gasped. How dare he say that Audrey didn't like her mom, Emily thought angrily. She instantly stepped behind Alison and wrapped her arms around the girl's waist. She felt the blonde tense before realizing who it was.

Emily looked at the drunk man for the first time. He looked like he was in his late twenty's. She could see no obvious resemblance of this man to his two beautiful children down the hall. Emily's voice was harsh when she spoke, "That was rude and uncalled for. I think you need to leave."

Elliott looked at Emily's arms around Alison's waist and then up at the brunette. He replied haltingly, "And what's it to you? Because, you look like no one important. Just the girl, my ex fucked last night. Between you and me, though, she wasn't a very good lay."

Emily's arms wrapped tighter around Alison's waist, trying to keep her from punching the man in the face. Emily decided in that moment that she did not like the father of Alison's kids at all. She smiled a sarcastic smile and then replied, "You may have just had the wrong equipment, hon."

Alison choked back a laugh as Elliott's face filled with disgust. He became hot headed really quickly, although. Something Alison had figured out by mistake in these past few years. She pushed Emily back, grabbed the door, and forced it close. She locked the door and then sagged against it. Dear god, the blonde thought, that could have gone better.

Emily reached one hand out for Alison's arm. Alison hesitated at first, then she allowed Emily to pull her into a hug. Alison sighed as she buried her head into Emily's neck and wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck. Emily's hand slid around Alison's waist, pulling her closer.

Alison knew this shouldn't be happening. That she shouldn't be allowing this girl back into her life after last time. Especially not with two kids less than fifteen feet away, but there had always been something about Emily that the blonde couldn't resist.

They stayed hugging in that hall for a long time. They just stood there, just enjoying each other's company, company they had each been deprived of for years.

* * *

Please post reviews, telling me what you want. I will do my best to update it again this afternoon.

Hope you enjoyed it. xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guise, sorry, it took me so long to update. Busy day. I probably won't update tomorrow considering the new episode is coming out tomorrow. But there should be a new chapter by Thursday.**

Chapter Four:

Emily had been in love with Alison since she first met her, the first day of sixth grade. Alison and Emily were put in the same homeroom class. With DiLaurentis and Fields so closely related in the alphabet, they were always paired together. They sat beside her each other at lunch and walked behind each other during bathroom breaks. The two girls became friends before the end of the first month back.

Alison and Emily were friends first, but slowly they gained other friends: Hanna Marin, Spencer Hastings, and Aria Montgomery. However, Alison and Emily always never lost their special bond and this continued to show through most of their high school career. Although, it is debatable that his may have been due to the huge crush Emily had and Alison secretly had.

At the beginning of the girls' sophomore year, Spencer had thrown a sleepover party in her family's barn. During this party, Alison went missing after the rest of the girls went to sleep. Unknown to the girls at the time, Alison had been hit on the head with a rock, buried alive, and saved. Alison fled the scene and didn't show back up in Rosewood for a year.

While Alison was missing, Emily and the girls spent a year searching for their friend. Then come the year anniversary of Alison's disappearance, Alison's "body" was found. Right afterwards, the girls started to be seriously stalked by an unknown sourced nicknamed –A. For a year and a half, the four girls were tormented, harassed, and stalked by a mysterious source.

This led Alison to come back many to protect them from –A. The first time Alison came back was when Hanna was ran over by –A. Then second time she did saved Emily from dying by carbon monoxide poisoning. Next, Alison came back again to get a note from Aria and keep her from drinking Aria's dad's girlfriend's sleeping medicine. Alison also came back to help Spencer figure out what happened at Radley. Lastly, Alison came back to save the girls from the fire that burned down Spencer's lodge.

This all came down to a boiling point when Alison came back from the "dead." She came out of hiding right after her mother was killed. After Spencer, Emily, Aria, and Hanna were kidnapped by –A, they seemed to have found the missing clue. Because of this, Alison and the girls began to search even harder for –A.

-A turned out to be Alison's transgender sister, Charlotte DiLaurentis. Charlotte was then committed to a mental asylum and she committed suicide shortly afterwards. Alison didn't understand why Charlotte committed suicide without ever trying to make it right with her family.

Alison, slowly, fell into a catatonic state because of the past few years' drama and turmoil. She didn't leave her room. She barely ate. She could hardly even sleep. However, Emily was the only one who could get Alison to be herself again. Slowly, Emily brought Alison back to everyone. However, something in the chemistry had changed between Alison and Emily. They were no longer "just friends," if they actually ever were.

Something about saving Alison, something about seeing Alison weak, lead Emily to admit her feelings. Alison, who had known all along of Emily's crush, had been stunned by Emily's courage. They had their first kiss since Alison had returned on Alison's France-themed-sheets. They had kissed and kissed until they both couldn't breathe. Alison had whispered that she loved her to Emily in between those kisses.

Emily soon became her girlfriend, and everything was perfect until four years ago. Four years ago when their fight tore them apart. Four years ago when Emily's feelings had destroyed the beautiful relationship they had both created. Four years ago when Emily walked away and tried to leave her first love and the love of her life behind.

Emily's thoughts were heavy as she walked down Alison's steps to leave. She couldn't stay in the house where she had hooked up with somebody that she had so desperately tried to forget. Laken had tried to use his big baby blue eyes' to make Emily stay, but somehow after seeing Alison's family, she couldn't. Seeing all the pictures on the walls of the DiLaurentis' life just drove home the point of what she missed.

Emily had missed Alison like crazy over the past four years, and now that she was presented with the opportunity to stay, Emily couldn't. Maybe it was the memories of what it used to be, maybe it was the scars still scarred into her skin from –A, she didn't know. All she knew was if she didn't walk out of that house with its beautiful family inside, she was going to implode.

She felt sick to her stomach over last night's events. Emily knew she shouldn't have ended up at Alison's. She knew coming back to Rosewood wouldn't be the best idea. It wasn't fair to Alison or Emily just to show back up in Alison's life. It especially wasn't fair to Alison, who now had to make decisions that were the best for her and her kids. Emily knew that, but she still couldn't get over her selfish reasons that led her down her front porch.

She was waiting on the cab when she looked down at her phone. Hanna had apparently called Emily three times and texted seven times since last night. Emily instantly knew she was in trouble, though. She usually calls back immediately, but this past week has broken every rule she made for herself.

Emily slide her phone screen to the left to call Hanna back and brought the iPhone up to her ear. Hanna answered on the third ring, "SO YOU ARE ALIVE!"

Emily choked back a laugh at Hanna's impolite greeting, "Hanna, you know someone would have told you by now if I had died."

"Not if they hid your body, Em," Hanna's quick reply came.

Emily smiled. She conceded though, "You're probably right. However, I am alive, so let's not talk about hiding my body. It's too early for that walk down memory lane."

Hanna yawned and mumbled her agreeance.

"So, what, little Miss. Hanna, was so important that you had to call me like twelve times in the past ten hours?" Emily questioned her as she waved the cab down.

Hanna instantly snapped to attention. "OH, THAT. I had almost forgotten about that. So guess who I spotted at the brew yesterday afternoon?"

Emily told the cab driver Hanna's address, and then answered the girl, "I'm assuming someone important enough for you to blow up my phone about."

Hanna breathed out a sigh of irritation, "Okay, smartass, let's try this again. Guess which two of are ex-friends that are still together and still best friends which the person who broke your heart?"

Emily was afraid to answer that, so she kept her mouth closed. Hanna, however, was going to must let Emily get away with not replying and continued, "We met them back in the eighth grade… They started dating probably the year before our friendship broke up… They are best friends with the blonde bombshell that cheated on you and got pregnant… Is this ringing any bells?"

Emily gritted her teeth and replied, "Yeah, something like that…"

"All right, good. Well Spence said that blondey had twin babies, a boy and a girl. Aren't you glad you didn't take her back to help her raise that disaster?"

Emily grounded her teeth together harder and forced out a "Mmhm."

"The kids looked basically like Ali Aria said. I hope that they don't get her attitude as well," Hanna muttered under her breath.

Emily didn't know why, but hearing Hanna talk about Alison in the same manner that Elliott had ticked Emily off. She knew she had to control it, though, otherwise, Hanna would try and say Alison and Emily were back together. Emily knew that wasn't true. She wouldn't allow it to be true. Not after the last time. Not again.

"Hey, Han," Emily said, "I'll be over at your apartment in three and I'm starving. Do you want to order a pizza or something?"

Emily knew distracting Hanna was a low tactic, but she also knew they were going to head down the wrong path if they didn't stop talking soon. Hanna jumped at the idea of food and immediately hung up to place an order.

Alison was confused. She thought her and Emily were okay. After their hug in the doorway, she thought Emily might stay, but no. Emily lunged at the first second out of her house. This almost broke Laken's heart, though. She had to bribe him with ice cream to get him to smile again.

Audrey, on the other hand, was ecstatic that Emily was gone. She hadn't left Alison's side since then. She crawled up into Alison's lap while on the couch, something Audrey only did when she was feeling upset. Audrey even walked to the bathroom with Alison. Alison was beginning to get concerned when she heard the door open.

Alison looked up from the couch to see Spencer and Aria walk in the door. The twins immediately ran to their godparents and greeted them. Alison smiled at her cute little family from the couch, feeling last night's no sleep and today's drama drain her even more.

Spencer and Aria exchanged looks when they noticed Alison was staring nowhere and everywhere all at once. Spencer jutted her head to the kids then upstairs to symbolize Aria should go put them down for a nap. Aria nodded and grabbed their little hands, leading them up the stair case.

Spencer sat down beside Alison and reached for her hand. "Long day, Ali?" Spencer said sympathetically.

Alison nodded and exhaustedly replied, "The kids were supposed to be with their dad until three or four today, but Mona decided that the kids were not worth her and Elliott's time and dropped them off early. To make it worse, Mona, also, sent a note home with Laken saying we were disinvited from the wedding, because me and Dr. Rollins relationship was not respectable. Then, to add fire to my never ending misery, probably forty-five minutes later Elliott shows up - drunk, might I add – trying to get the kids back. God, today has not been a very good day."

Spencer looked stunned. "You've dealt with all that and it's only eleven thirty? Geez, maybe they are right. Maybe being a mom makes you a superhuman. I hope when Aria pops, we don't go superhuman."

Alison amusedly smiles, "Come on, now, Spence. Ar, has a lot more months before you even begin to become sort of superhuman. But considering how much coffee you drink, I don't think you're that far from becoming a superhuman."

Spencer playfully bumps into Alison, "Don't be rude."

Aria came walking down the stairs and looked at her two favorite people laughing and smiled. She cupped her invisible baby bump and imagined what it would be like when she had her own little one to tuck into the sheets. She smiled as she sat down beside Spencer.

Aria broke the comfortable silence the three had formed by suddenly saying, "Oh my god, I had almost forgot. Ali, guess who we ran into yesterday at the brew?"

Alison looked at Aria and raised an eyebrow inquisitively, "Who?"

"Hanna Marin!" Aria said excitedly, "She came up to us and told us about her new business in downtown Philly. She even told us Emily was back."

Alison tried to keep her face neutral. She had mastered it back in high school, but now, she guessed, that her best friends actually did know everything, she couldn't hide anything.

Spencer looked at Alison's neutral face and asked her, "Why do I get this feeling that you already knew that?"

Alison contemplated lying for a second. She contemplated lying about what she did and didn't know, but she reasoned that Emily and her were both consenting adults so it was what it was. Alison took a deep breath and whispered, "Because, Emily may or may not have come to my house drunk last night."

Aria and Spencer exploded beside her. "SHE DID WHAT?"

"Why are we just now hearing about this? This should have been told to us last night!"

Alison's face flushed as she whispered again, "She, uhh, didn't leave until this morning…"

Alison watched as the two girls beside her blew up again. She sighed as she thought that today was going to be long.

Emily was dancing the night away after Hanna had convinced her to go to a party down at Hollis, again. Emily thought she would hate it, but the brown liquid she was drinking was making her body fall into autopilot. She had people pressed into either side of her. Her hands were in the air, and the music was pumping her blood.

On the outside, Emily looked like any carefree twenty-year-old, but on the inside, Emily was freaking out. She couldn't believe she had slept with Alison. She couldn't believe she didn't even mention to Hanna she had saw Alison. But, mostly, what she couldn't believe was that she had allowed herself to get that drunk - so drunk that she allowed herself to believe that her and Alison may have had a future together.

Emily knew she was pressing the line between a good night and a night she wouldn't remember, but Emily couldn't get Alison out of her head. She grabbed a red cup and tilted her head and the cup back. She was pushing the liquid from the cup down her throat when her phone went off.

She hit declined and was about to go back to dancing when she saw a blonde. In that split second, she thought it was Alison. Emily felt herself instantly walking towards her, trying to get to the mysterious blonde. She knew she should stop. She knew it didn't concern her either way. But god, there was a tugging in her gut urging her to go to her.

Before Emily knew it, she was out the door. Emily felt as if she had no control over her body. She didn't remember making this command to leave, but here she was tapping the app to get an uber.

Within fifteen minutes, a car was pulling up. Emily got into it and began to give directions. She had no honest idea where she was going, but apparently, her voice did. It told the man driving to go this way and that and before she knew it, she was dropped off at this crème colored house.

Emily sighed, figuring it must be important if she led herself to the house. She walked up the eerily familiar steps and knocked twice. She heard a thud and what sounded like a crash before the door was pulled open by a three-year-old blonde girl in Dora-the-Explorer sleep pajamas. She was looking up at Emily expectantly, and Emily was wracking her brain, trying to remember where this girl was from.

Just when she was connecting the dots, she heard _her_ voice drift down the hall. The same voice that haunted her dreams was less than eight feet away from her. Emily slowly began to turn around when the same angelic voice gasped out, "Emily…?"

 **Please review! You guise have no idea how excited I get when there is just even one new review. Plus, I'm not sure how I want to continue this story, so your review helps me decide. So please, review.**

 **Thank you for reading! xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guise. I have lost internet, so my updates will be very scarce in the next few weeks. Do know I will have plenty of chapters to catch up on when I do get permission to use the WiFi.**

* * *

Chapter Five:

Alison watched as Emily shined her bemused drunken smile. It was one that screamed trouble and innocence all at one. Alison was fairly sure that that was the same smile that had her falling head over heels for her.

Alison sighed as Emily stood in her doorway before she beckoned her in. Emily's grin broadened as she walked through the door and passed Audrey and Alison. Emily instantly made herself at home falling onto the couch in the living room without asking. Alison didn't know whether to be amused at Emily's drunken behavior or irritated at her for showing up without asking. Again.

Alison spoke softly, "Hey, Em. While I would love to talk to you and figured out why you're here, I really need to put Audrey to bed. Do you mind waiting a few?"

Emily pouted a little at the idea that Alison was leaving, but she conceded. As Alison was walking up the stairs, Emily called out, "Please, don't take too long. I'll miss you."

Audrey grimaced as she heard Emily's voice call out. She reached for her mother's hand and held to it tightly. Alison, who hadn't reacted to Alison's comment outwardly, glanced worriedly down at her three-year-old daughter. She raised an eyebrow at her, but Audrey wouldn't meet her eyes.

They entered Audrey's room and turned on the light. Alison picked Audrey sleep clothes and they walked to the bathroom. Alison adjusted the water correctly before letting Audrey jump in. As Alison helped bathe Audrey, Audrey asked, "Mommy…?"

Alison glanced down at her and smiled, "Yes?"

"Do you like her…?" Audrey whispered.

"Emily?"

"Yeah… The woman who keeps showing up…?"

Alison nibbled on her bottom lip as she tried to come with an age appropriate way to describe how she felt about Emily. She briefly thought of lying about, but she didn't believe in lying to her kids. Heck, Alison didn't even tell them Santa was real. She slowly replied to Audrey, "Baby, you know I said I would never lie to you…?"

Audrey nodded her head solemnly. Alison slowly continued, "Well… Emily… For the better part of my life… She was my best friend… And-"

Audrey interrupted Alison, "Like how Aunty Spence and Aunty Aria are to you?"

Alison pursed her lips. "Uh… yes and no," Alison paused trying to gather her thoughts as Audrey stared confusingly up at her, "Emily and me… We have a very complicated relationship… You see… When we were younger… We were like Aunty Spencer and Aunty Aria are to each other…"

Audrey's face shown with understanding, "OH, SO YOU GUYS WERE A COUPLE? Why didn't you just say that, mommy?"

Alison flushed as she looked at her daughter, "Because… Uh, I don't know… Anyways, Emily is my ex… Which means we used to be but now we are not… So, uh… Her being back means we are trying to go back to how Ar, Spence, and I are."

Audrey looked thoughtful as she replied, "I don't think I like her…"

Alison eyed her daughter curiously as she replied, "Why?"

"She seems like she hurt you… You act around her like how you would act when daddy was around after he would get mad…"

Alison felt tears pool up in her eyes as she gently pulled Audrey out of the shower. She softly cooed, "Babygirl… I'm so sorry that you had to see that… But Emily… she… she's not like that… Emily is kind and gentle. She never… She would never let… She wouldn't do what your dad did when he was mad… I promise, sweetheart. I wouldn't let her…" Alison's felt a bulb go off in her head as she dried Audrey off. "Baby… did your dad get mad last night?"

Audrey looked down as she muttered, "Maybe…"

Alison felt her blood boil. "Did he… to Mona... did he?"

Audrey nodded. Alison instantly felt angry. At herself, at him, at Mona. At everyone. She couldn't believe she thought he was better. She should have known. She now helped Audrey get dressed as they walked down the hall to Audrey's bedroom again. Audrey climbed up into her bed and waited until her mom had tucked her in and laid beside her before saying, "Emily is very pretty, mommy."

Even though, Alison's blood was pumping at a dangerous level, Alison granted her daughter a half smile. Alison answered, "That she is."

"I like her brown hair… How come I don't have brown hair? I want brown hair. That's not fair." Alison grinned at her daughter's amusing antics.

She wrapped her arm around Audrey as she began her nightly ritual. She told her a new part of the Princess Em story as she watched Audrey's bright blue eyes begin close. She tiptoed out the room and silently closed the door.

Alison's head was full of disbeliefs as she walked down the stairs to go confront Emily. Alison couldn't believe Emily was at her house. Alison couldn't believe that she was drunk again. She really couldn't believe that she allowed Audrey and Laken to be put in position of getting hurt again. But, mostly, what she couldn't believe was that Audrey hadn't told her sooner about her dad.

Emily looked up from her phone as Alison slowly walked down the stairs. She caught herself taking in everything she didn't get to this morning. She took in the way Alison's legs were toned at how long they seemed to be in tiny, tiny shorts. She took in the way Alison's curves were visible even under a baggy t-shirt. She took in the way Alison's breasts seemed to have gotten bigger. She took in the way Alison's tantalizing curve of her neck that still made Emily feel weak. She took in the dimples that grace her face with every smile and that appear randomly as she talked. But mostly, what she took in was Alison's eyes.

Alison's eyes were deep blue orbs that took in everything. When she was younger, those orbs were the only thing that could scream that she was lying. They were full of secrets, lies, and deceits. But now, Alison's eyes were filled with light. They are filled with happiness, comfort, and strength.

Alison watched as Emily checked her out. She smirked as she thought that Emily was being way too obvious. When Emily finally looked up at her, she flushed as she knew she had been caught. Alison lightly laughed.

She sat on the opposite end of Emily and waited until Emily spoke. Emily lowly said, "Hey…" Alison looked expectantly back at Emily and nodded her greeting. Emily sighed, figuring that was the best reply she was going to get, and continued, "So, I know I ran out this morning and for that, I'm terribly sorry."

Alison nodded again. Emily sighed again, "I am also sorry for jumping down your throat this morning and not giving you time to explain yourself."

Alison nodded again. Emily become irritated at Alison's silence, and said, "So, basically, I'm sorry I'm an ass and haven't improved over the years we haven't talked."

At this moment, Alison burst out laughing. Emily looked shocked and her jaw dropped in disbelief. Alison quickly recovered and said, "Emily, look. You're okay. I get it. You were overwhelmed with the idea of us sleeping together, combined with our used-to-be feelings for one another, and my two beautiful children. Don't worry about it."

Emily still looked stunned. Alison lapped back into silence again. They sat there staring at each other while Emily thought about what she said. She slowly choked out, "Used-to-be?"

Alison blinked confusedly, "Yeah… We used to date… We used to love each other… We used to think that we were going to have kids of our own… We used to be the perfect couple… We used to be."

Emily felt what was little left of her heart shatter again. She couldn't believe Alison didn't love her. She couldn't believe that Alison so easily moved on. She especially couldn't believe that Alison used to think of their kids and she threw it away.

Emily's eyes filled with hurt as her mouth moved without her direction, "I didn't use to love you… I'm still in love with you."

As soon as Emily said it, Alison filled with dread. Her head was filled with denial, and all the sudden, she spoke emotionlessly, "Get out."

Emily was confused and began to protest, "What?"

Alison spoke again, "Get out!"

Emily still protested.

"Emily Fields, if you do not get the fuck out my house, I swear to god they won't find your body."

Emily opened her mouth to protest even more but decided against it. She slowly walked to the door. She reached for the doorknob but turned around. Her mouth opened again and whispered, "Please…"

Alison's eyes flared. She reached behind Emily to open the door for her and shove her out, but Emily's eyes dilated the minute she got closer. Alison instantly became aware of how close Emily was. Her hand was placed on top of Emily's to turn the knob. Alison's torso was almost touching Emily's. Alison could even feel Emily's breath ghosting over her lips.

Emily's brown eyes seemed to swallow Alison's blue eyes. Her eyes seem to swallow Alison's hatred for Elliott, sadness for her kids, and confusion over what Emily was getting to do to her. The eyes swallowed everything wrong and seemed to confuse everything more. As the blonde stared into them, she was slowly forgetting why she wanted the brunette beauty to leave.

Alison desperately wanted to tell her to leave. She wanted to push Emily out of her house and never look at her again. She wanted Emily to go back to leave her alone. But, really, what she wanted more than anything else was to push past the line they were bordering so closely and kiss Emily until she couldn't remember how to breathe on her own.

The hand placed on Emily's hand began to move up her arm. It came to stop curled around Emily's warm neck. Emily forgot about leaving and instead slowly slid her hands around Alison's waist, resting on the small of her back. Alison's other hand, on its own violation, reached up to curl around Emily's neck as well.

Alison was now fully pressed up against Emily and Alison couldn't remember why she had wanted Emily to leave. Alison still hadn't connected their lips, but Emily was about to scream 'fuck it' and go for it. Alison was trying her hardest not to break their silent decision to wait and not pass the line.

This line that would allow them to be back friends. This line that would allow her to pretend as if Emily didn't make her knees weak just by smiling. This line that would allow her to pretend as if Emily couldn't change her day just by how she talked. This line that allowed her to pretend as if she still wasn't madly in love with Emily.

Somehow, Emily kept her control. She didn't push the kiss, she just waited. Alison still hadn't made the move, but her eyes kept flickering between her lips and her eyes. Alison knew if she looked at those soft lips one more time, though, she was going to give in.

Alison kept her eyes locked with Emily's, but she had subconsciously moved close to Emily. Their lips were now barely a centimeter apart. If one of the girls breathed too fast, it would break their silent agreement.

With their eyes still locked, Alison passed the line. She tentatively connected their lips. It was slow at first. Just the new exploration of old territory.

Alison pulled Emily's bottom lip into her mouth and bit down gently. This caused a gasp to come from Emily's mouth which made Alison slide her tongue into the hole. Emily's gasp quickly turned into a moan as Alison and Emily clashed over dominance.

They could have stayed in that hallway kissing for hours or it could've been minutes. Both girls had lost track of time. They were both so caught up in the other that neither noticed what happened.

When they finally pulled apart, both were breathing pretty heavy. Their foreheads were pressed against each other's and their breath ghosted across their lips. Alison had her eyes closed as she worked on controlling her impulses. She slowly opened her dark blue eyes, but when she did she was surprised at how dark Emily's were.

Alison wanted to lean forward again. She wanted to explore other body parts upstairs. She wanted to push Emily up against the nearest flat surface and fuck her until she wouldn't be able to walk right for days. She wanted so much in that moment, but standing there, watching Emily just made her feeling drained.

She closed her eyes and stepped back. Emily watched in confusion as Alison reached for the doorknob and opened the door behind her. Alison clearly with no emotion said, "Please, Emily, leave. Don't come back. Leave our past relationship alone. There's too much at stake for you to show up again. So, please, just leave. Leave and never come back."

Emily felt herself break what little heart she had left. She nodded to Alison and walked out the door.

* * *

 **Sorry guise for this. But I mean, I'm going to give you Emison eventually. I'm not PLL, I won't take too long to get them to a date. Trust me. I'm more impatient than you guise probably are.**

 **Please review, my lovelies.**

 **Thank you for reading! xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Let me preface by saying, Emily is a med school student in Los Angles, California. Hanna just recently moved back from New York and is opening her own shop in Downtown Philadelphia. Alison is a registered nurse. Spencer and Mona are both law students at Pennsylvania. Aria is a kindergarten teacher in Rosewood.**

 **When Emily hooked up with Alison, she had been staying with her parents for about two weeks. Alison had not talked to Emily and Hanna for four years, so she doesn't know where either of them live or anything. Alison got pregnant in her junior year of college, so her last two years were spread and turned into four, so she could raise her children.**

 **Spencer and Aria are engaged, and Aria is two months pregnant. Hanna probably will be with Caleb later on, but as of right now, I'm not sure where I'm going to go with her.**

 **You'll find out in the next couple of chapters why Alison was making Emily leave that night. It'll be interesting to see how you guise will react to this change of events. You'll also find out why Alison is a RN, but I figured it was something none of us had seen before, so. I'm sorry if I get the clinical stuff wrong, I'm working on basic knowledge learned from my cousin who is in school for becoming a RN.**

 **This chapter is set a month forward after the last chapter. Emily is back in LA. Alison is pretending nothing ever happened.**

* * *

Chapter Six:

Alison's mind was swarming; she couldn't believe she had allowed the kids to attend. They shouldn't have gone. It was just begging for trouble. She knew this, but when Elliott had shown up and pleaded with her to have the kids for a few hours for the wedding, she knew she couldn't refuse. She had no residual feelings for him, but she knew if he didn't get his way, it would be ten times worse.

So Alison had let him and now she was regretting everything. She knew she had sole custody of the kids, so she knew the new predicament she was in was bound to create anger from Elliott. So she was going to tell him after the wedding about this new thing, if he'd ever show up with her kids.

Just as her fingers were hesitating over the button to dial 911, Alison heard a sharp knock. She looked out the peep hole and sighed with relief as she saw her beautiful little kids. She opened the door to have her kids rush in to get away from their dad and Elliott standing there with his ridiculous grin.

Alison saw her kids shying away from the door, so she told them to go on to their bedrooms and wait for them up there. Elliott spoke in a pleased with himself tone, "Hello, Ali."

Alison slowly walked to the front porch and closed the door behind her. She sat on one of the chairs outside and Elliott followed suit. In a voice that was close to regret, Alison spoke, "So, Elliott, I have some news."

He tilted his head to the sid'e and answered, "Good or bad?"

Alison pursed her lips, "Both. Good for me. Probably bad for you." Elliott's face shown with confusion, so Alison continued, "As you know, I recently finished my clinical and just recently graduated. I have been applying for jobs all over the United States, and have narrowed it down to two options: Cedars-Sinai Medical Center in Los Angeles and a children's hospital in Arkansas called St. Jude's. Those are the only two hospitals that are offering to pay my college tuition if I stay there four years and I'm inclined to lean more that way."

At this Elliott went red, "That's not fair! Those are my kids too!"

"Yeah, well. Who actually raises those kids?"

He protested and argued for maybe half an hour on that porch, but eventually Alison got her away.

That night she broke the news to the kids. Laken was more upset about than Audrey. Audrey actually looked excited. Eventually, with both help from Audrey and Alison, Laken got excited about picking a place to live and new friends.

They began packing the next day. Spencer and Aria helped when they could. The living room and dining room were the first to be packed. Followed by the hallway and guest bedroom and bathroom. They packed the kitchen and the laundry room. Lastly, they packed their bedrooms.

In between the packing, Alison and the rest of them looked for houses or apartments to rent. Alison found a couple nice apartments in Arkansas for fairly the right amount close by the hospital, but far away from any daycare or school. In Los Angeles, Spencer and Aria found an apartment directly across the hospital and a daycare and good school system a mile or two down the road. The amount was a little more than what she was hoping for, but she figured it would work.

Alison knew she was doing the right thing as she packed her last box to put it in the last moving van. They had successfully packed the entire house into four vans. Those four vans were going to follow her to Los Angeles, while the kids came down with Spencer and Aria in a few days, so she could get the place in order.

Alison waved goodbye to her beautiful little children as she pulled out of her driveway. This house had been her home for four years, ever since she found out the news that she was pregnant. Alison had almost had it payed off, but she figured that no student loans were more important. So, she began the long drive to Arkansas, to first look at the place and then decide if it was here or there.

Alison got to Arkansas in three days, which may be a little long, but those moving vans aren't the fastest. She walked inside the hospital and something felt cold about this place. The kids didn't look like her kids. They all seemed hopeless. Alison was backing out the place as soon as she walked in. She shook her head at the moving vans and watched them sigh. They knew that meant a long drive to Los Angeles in hope for it to feel right.

Another four days pasted, and Alison pulled up at the hospital. Her –maybe- apartment across the street. Alison walked in the doors, and she was struck by how at home everything seemed to be. Alison saw happiness and despair, but it all seemed more like home than Arkansas ever did.

She walked to the head nurse, introduced herself, and watch recognition spread across her face. The nurse leads her to the right people, and Alison excitedly took the job. She would work 3-12 as a recovery nurse, helping patients that just got done with surgeries. She would begin the next Friday, giving her a week to get used to it. They had a daycare, so her kids would be close to her as she worked.

Alison was excited as she nodded at the van drivers. They looked somewhat happy that their job was almost done. Now all Alison had to do was get the apartment across the street. Alison found the tenant in charge of new people, and she paid the down payment for the apartment. She filled out the right information in the contract and signed. Apartment 308 was now hers.

Emily was just leaving her class as she looked down at her phone. Hanna had been texting her constantly since she left Rosewood. She couldn't go an hour without Hanna texting her at least three times. It was borderline annoying, but she put up with it because she knew Hanna was worried.

Emily had finally cracked the night before she came back home. Emily had told Hanna about Alison and the children. Heck, she had even told her about Alison's father of her kids and how big of a douchebag he is.

She came back to start her 6th semester in med school. She was almost done and couldn't believe just how far she had gotten in six years. She was narrowing down her options for what she wanted after med school; she was almost positive that she was going to work with kids.

She had walked into her job at the coffee shop barely a few blocks from her apartment. The manager just nodded at her as she tied her apron on. He passed on a few notes on the current orders and then left for her shift. Emily looked over the list and sighed. It was going to be a long night.

About half past ten, Emily was finally able to go home. She locked up the place and began the short walk from here to her apartment. She made it home about fifteen minutes later only to see a few moving vans pulling away from the apartment complex.

Emily sighed as she wondered who could have moved into the open apartment down the hall from her. She was hoping she got lucky and this time it wasn't an old lady who yelled about any noise.

She walked the complex only to see that the elevator was already moving. Since she lived only on the third floor, she didn't see the point in waiting. She began her ascent up the stairs when a blonde who was carrying a big box ran into her.

The blonde just ran by her, not even bothering to ay sorry or excuse me. Emily scoffed as the blonde's rudeness and continued her walk. When she got into her apartment, she saw the same blonde trying to get into the now occupied- used to be vacant- apartment.

Emily debated on letting the rather rude blonde struggle, but figured she was going to be dealing with this person a lot, so she might as well help. Emily slowly walked up behind the woman, silently praying that the woman would open her door before she got there. Emily had no such luck.

She silently groaned as she tapped the blonde on the shoulder, "Do you need any help?"

She saw the blonde in front of her gasp and her head turn to her quickly. The blonde just shook her head without replying this time. Emily waited a few seconds and saw the blonde struggle some more. Emily sighed as she said, "The keys are always getting stuck to the sides during the summer months. Push the key all the way in, then lift the knob up, and then turn the key. It should open right up."

Emily waited as she saw the blonde continuously struggling with opening the door. Finally, Emily pushed her out of the way and opened the door. She turned to the blonde with a smug smile, only for her to gasp out, "Alison…?"

* * *

 **Please review! Those are the highlights of my day.**

 **Thank you for reading. xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**So guise, sorry i have been a little slow on posting these chapters. I just need inspiration to write them. Which is the reason I love reviews, you guise give me information on what I need to fill in or how I need to start the chapter. So thank you for all that have helped inspire this chapter.**

 **Also, it has taken me so long to write it, because I have been busy with FFA stuff. I was supposed to have this typed out before the of last weekend. But, I had a surprise trip. So please take leniency on me with these updates. I'm trying to get them done as soon as I can.**

* * *

Chapter Seven:

Alison's first thought when she saw the brunette in the staircase was to run. She was going to run as fast and as far as she could get away. She couldn't take any more of this never ending game she had going on with Emily. However, Alison was a practical and realistic person, and she knew her job and her apartment were something she just couldn't give away. So, she forced herself to calm down and hope to god she didn't see what she thought she had.

When she heard Emily's exhausted, irritated, and sickeningly sweet voice come from behind her, Alison had almost fainted. Alison had stumbled with her key and couldn't get it to cooperate. She was soon becoming frustrated, especially when Emily's voice kept saying things.

When Emily reached out to help her and opened the door, Alison's heartrate was probably over a thousand. It was so loud that Alison thought Emily was for sure to hear it. It pounded at a thousand miles per hour and was forcing Alison to try and catch her breath.

When Emily gasped out her name, when she finally got a good glimpse of the dark-haired beauty, Alison felt her knees go weak. She knew the moment that Emily said her name that Emily didn't know she was until then. Alison felt stupid; she had thought Emily was helping her out because she knew it was Alison. Now she knew it was just because she was being neighborly.

Alison knew she should've said something as she stared into Emily's open and confused, beautiful brown eyes. She should've said what she wanted to since Emily left. She should've asked how Emily was. She should've asked why she was here. But, mostly, Alison should've said anything. Anything was better than the silence that filled the space as Emily waited for an answer.

Alison didn't say anything, and Emily walked away. That was the story of her never-ending life.

Alison used to be perfect at coming up with on-the-spot response, but since her kids, Alison couldn't lie worth a penny. She never knew what to say anymore. All the words that had filled her youth had now fled. She couldn't think of a response. But, when it came to Emily, it was even worse than it usually was.

Emily felt betrayed. Emily felt hurt. Emily felt confused. But, mostly, Emily didn't know what she was supposed to feel. She had just walked away from Alison, the person who was supposed to be back in rosewood with her two blonde children. The Alison who was supposed to have been left in the past. The Alison who she was supposed to have moved on.

Emily guesses she was a better liar, because that was probably her biggest lie. Emily has never moved on from Alison, and she doubts she ever would. She doubts that one day she could look into those blue abysses and not feel what she did for Alison. She doubts that one day she will be able to look at another girl and want to marry her. She highly doubts that she would ever call someone else hers ever again.

All Alison wants is to hear Laken and Audrey's voice. As she curled up into her bed, after her long day of driving, after the sudden realization that the girl she loves is less than a hundred-fifty feet away, after all this sudden changes, all Alison wants to do is see her beautiful babies. But right now, Alison can't. Because she is in LA and her babies in Rosewood. Because they're with their father and she's here. Because of a million other reasons and not even one.

Alison knew at this moment she wouldn't make any sense. Not to anyone. But something had her walking out her door, walking to the door the brunette had enter, and knocking. Something had her convinced that if she just looked into her face. If she just got to hear her talk. If she just got to for a second not be okay. If she could do all that, then maybe everyone would be okay to not be okay.

Alison stood outside that door for what felt like hours before slowly the door was opened by a redhead. This redhead looked like she just came from a fantastic party and was being all smiley and bubbly. Alison instantly hated her, and from the look that came over the redhead as she saw her, the feeling was mutual.

The redhead in a bored voice asked, "Was I expecting someone?"

Alison snottily replied, "You're not that lucky."

The redhead at this snorted, "You mean that misfortunate?"

Alison felt high school Alison DiLaurentis rise up in her throat. That girl was beginning to beg to rip this chick to smithereens. Alison felt herself bordering on letting her, while replying, "If that's how you want to take it, go for it… I was looking for someone, but since she obviously is not this rude and snarky, it's not you. So by-…"

At this moment, Alison heard an achingly familiar voice call out, "Camryn, is that the pizza man?"

The redhead, now apparently whose name was Camryn, replied in a somewhat softer tone, "No, sweetheart, just somebody looking for people who aren't rude or snarky." At this, Camryn smirked.

Emily, then, walked out from behind the hallway and saw Alison. Emily gasped in surprise, as Alison took a deep breath that centered her. Emily, as if pulled by an unknown source, stepped towards Alison and whispered in a hushed voice, "Camryn, will you please leave us for a second?"

Camryn's furrowed her eyebrows as she nodded. She closed the door leaving Alison and Emily looked outside together.

They sat and stared at each other for probably hours in that ugly green hallway. They were both so afraid that whatever they might say would send the other one away. They were both overcome with emotions, some anger, some confusion, and some they couldn't even place. They didn't know if what they wanted lied in front of them or laid behind the closed doors of their apartments.

They were both so lost for words, but while Alison was filling with regret and sadness, Emily was becoming overcome with anger and despair. Emily was going to be able to keep her emotions in check much longer, and Alison was going to be able to refrain herself from Emily either. Emily began to speak, her words rushed and fumbled, "Alison… What are you doing here?"

Alison hesitantly replied, "Here as in your apparent apartment or here as in LA?"

Emily jaw clenched as her frustration was becoming apparent. Emily tried to keep it in check as she said, "Both."

Alison, as if thinking of the answer fully before speaking, slowly replied, "Well… I'm at your apartment, because my kids are in Rosewood for their last night there, and I just saw the love of my life and she walked back into this door. So, I followed her, because even though it's been years I'm still madly in love with her. And for LA, I am basically a surgical recovery nurse, or RN if you want to go broader with the term, and they offered to pay my college tuition debt as long as I stayed her four years. That hospital is across the street which is why I choose this apartment."

Emily's hands found either side of her neck as they would into her hair and tugged. This was her go-to strategy for when she was confused, hurt, or upset. Alison reached for Emily, but she shed away from her touch. Alison sighed.

All Alison wanted to do in that moment was to go back to feeling the way she did before all this. Back to when her kids' dad was her biggest issue. Back to when talking Laken into putting on his shoes was the hardest daily problem. Back to when her ex-loves weren't just randomly showing up in random intervals of her life. Back to when everything made sense.

After standing and staring at Alison small figure, Emily felt her body lunge. She suddenly was pressed fully against Alison, Emily's hand holding onto the small of Alison's back. Emily's forehead rested against Alison's. They were back to their silent game. Back to seeing which one would lose control and pass the line this time.

Emily couldn't control her impulses that night, though. Emily slowly closed the distance between her and Alison. She felt her impulse neurons working harder than ever to tell her that this was the stupidest idea she ever had. But, all Emily could think of was how wide Alison's eyes looked, how her mouth was open in a surprised 'o', and how when her fingers dug into Alison's back, Alison released a groan.

Emily had lost all reasonable thought as Emily kissed Alison.

It felt like she was soaring. Like she was never coming down from the heavens. Emily felt like that every time they kissed. She thought she probably would, whether it be the first or the thousandth. Alison always managed to steal her breath away.

They stood out in that hallway, kissing and caressing each other for probably hours. They stood in silence, lips moving slowly and surely across one another, making sure to map each and every inch of the other girls' mouth. They stood there until their lips were numb and swollen. Until their bodies were aching and sore. Until the idea of leaving became nonexistent. Well at least for Alison.

Because, before Alison knew it, Emily was doing her signature move. She was walking away. She was turning around. She was removing herself. Just like always. Just like she did last time. Just like she continuously did. Just like she would always do.

Alison watched sadly as she saw Emily slowly close the door. Keeping them two separated. Keeping them two alone. Keeping them two never together.

How they had always been.

Alison knew she should've said something, but words seemed to fail her at times when most needed. And god, had they been needed right then.

* * *

 **Sorry about the ending. But I promise that it's a process and we are getting there.**

 **So lets vote: Alison and Emily talking or Emily babysitting? Which one first?**

 **Please review. I love each and every one.**

 **Thank you for reading! xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry, guise, that it took so long to upda** **te. I promise I am doing these as quick as I can. I've had a pretty stressful day, what with worrying about my best friend and all, so please, go lenient on how bad my edits were with this chapter. I tried and fixed as much as I could.**

* * *

Chapter Eight:

 _Emily sat on top of the counter besides the stove as Alison mindlessly cleaned the dishes. Emily loved to watch Alison do simple things. She loved to watch her do things that were seemingly less important and when no else would watch. She loved to watch the way she scrubbed a counter, her tongue pressed against her top lip in concentration. She loved to watch the way her hair would never stay in a ponytail and Alison's frustrated face as she tried to push it back in place._

 _Emily basically loved everything there was to love about Alison. Besides what she had done last night. She loved Alison to the moon and back, would walk over anything to be by her side, but Emily was seething at what Alison had did. But, what had made Emily even more mad was the fact Alison didn't even realize she had done anything wrong. To Emily, it was like Alison was purposely avoiding her wrongdoing of the night before._

 _I mean how am I supposed to compete, Emily thought to herself. Out loud Emily asked in somber voice, "Are you ever going to talk to me again?"_

 _Alison looked up at her and replied, "I might if you would quit overreacting and being patronizing."_

 _Emily's eyes broke contact with Alison's and looked around the room, "I am not overreacting. I am reacting as anyone would to their girlfriend flirting with some random waiter and GIVING HIM THEIR CELL PHONE NUMBER. I AM REACTING AS ANYONE WOULD TO THAT STUPID DUDE TEXTING THEIR GIRLFRIEND AND FLIRTING WITH THEM!"_

 _Alison's blue eyes flared, "Hold up, I WASN'T FLIRTING WITH HIM BECAUSE I LIKED HIM. I WAS JUST BORED. YOU KNOW THIS. GOD! AND SECOND OF ALL, I DIDN'T LEAVE MY NUMBER, HANNA LEFT IT. SHE THOUGHT SHE WAS BEING FUNNY."_

 _Emily felt herself get smaller as she thought over this. She then replied in a softer voice, "But you flirted with him… You purposely flirted with him."_

 _"TO GET YOUR ATTENTION. TO GET YOU TO PAY ATTENTION TO ME. YOU WERE JUST SITTING THERE STARING INTO SPACE. THEN AS IF THE PERSON ON YOUR PHONE WAS MORE IMPORTANT THAN ME, YOU LEFT TO GO ANSWER A CALL. WITHOUT EVEN EXPLAINING TO ME AFTERWARDS OR BEFORE WHO IT EVEN WAS!"_

 _Emily felt herself blush. She stammered out, "I have… I have… I have a legitimate excuse as to that…" Alison's eyebrows rose expectantly, as if to say, yeah and what was that. Emily sighed as she tried to come up with any excuse but the truth. She failed and sighed again. She slowly reached into her pocket and pulled out a tiny black box._

 _Alison gasped and replied, "Is… Is that what I think it is?"_

 _Emily slowly asked, "Alison Lauren DiLaurentis, I have known you since the sixth grade. I have been in love with you for as long as I can remember. I know we have been through a lot, and I irritate the living mess out of you. I know I stumble over my words. I know I never can get through any day without messing something up. But I promise that if you would agree to spend the rest of your life with me that I will never not try and fix it. I promise to irritate you and make you angry, but I promise each and every time is done out of love. I promise to help raise our kids and name them. I promise to be the bad cop, so you can do what you say is not the good cop. I promise I will do anything and everything I can to keep you happy. So if you love me, if you want to spend the rest of our lives together, if you can be okay with my frustrating tendencies, if you are absolutely sure, will you marry me?"_

Alison thinks of that day all the time. Especially when she looks at Audrey and Laken. She thinks of the future her and Emily could've had had they not let stupid mistakes and decisions break what was their relationship. She thinks what their kids would've looked like and what they would've named them.

It's not that Alison feels that Audrey and Laken were mistakes, because just because they were accidents doesn't mean that. She just wishes Emily would've raised her kids with her. She just wishes there would've been a chance for the future Emily had promised her.

It had been a month since Alison had moved to Los Angeles. It had been a month since Emily and Alison's kiss. It had been a month since then, and Alison couldn't get it out of her head. She couldn't get the feeling of Emily's lip softly pressed against hers out of her head. She couldn't get the way that Emily had lightly groaned into her mouth when Alison had tugged not-so-gently on Emily's bottom lips. She couldn't get the way that Emily's hands had pulled her closer – the almost desperate way they had clutched her. She could not get the way Emily's soft hair had felt between her fingers. She could not get these things to stop running through her head.

Alison had seen glimpses of brunette hair going into the door Emily was in. However, she had not seen Emily's face. She hadn't even heard her voice. It was like the neighbors around her were either never home or never did anything. Although Alison wasn't complaining about that.

Laken and Audrey had adjusted rather quickly to their new environment. Each reacting differently. Audrey was more hesitant – less quick to judge – and didn't make a lot of friends at first. While Laken, on the other hand, jumped right into school and made friends like a magnet. He was basically the golden child and everyone loved him, while Audrey was regarded as a new species to watch.

Laken and Audrey, however, were doing just fine in the daycare. But, today they were both running a fever. Alison knew she could rearrange her schedule and get put on another day, but her boss was already irritable at her since her first day. Her boss hated her for no reason, so Alison was inclined not to want to make her even more mad.

So, Alison was about to step out into the apartment hallway to call her boss to hopefully reschedule when she saw brunette hair. Alison's mind was working in overdrive, either because of the flashbacks she was having or because of the stress from having two sick kids, and so Alison called out.

Emily whirled around. Her face looked as if she was a deer in the headlights. In other circumstances, Alison would have laughed at how ridiculous Emily looked. Alison quickly crossed the hallway to Emily. She may have been two inches shorter than her, but Alison's glare was about evening up the playing field.

Emily had gotten over her surprise and now looked irritated, "What do you want, Alison?"

Alison eyes flashed, "What do you mean what do I want? You keep kissing me, then running out. Not even bothering to explain as to why you're here of all places. Not even bothering to explain why you couldn't even try and give me a second chance. Not even bothering explaining how we ended up living three apartments down from each other."

Emily schooled her features into remaining passive and replied, "Alison, I just got back from class. I have plenty of homework I have do. If you would please, just get to the point already."

Alison felt her heart crack. It was as if Emily had completely replaced her, and Alison knew that would never be the same on her end. Alison replied in a hurt voice, "I just wanted to know why you kept running off…"

Emily opened her mouth to reply when a little blonde boy ran out of Alison's apartment. He ran over to Alison and latched on to her leg, "Mommy! Are you staying home with us? Because I really want grilled cheese. Audy's not up, but I bet she wants one, too."

Emily looked down at the little boy and smiled. He was slightly reddish and his hair was tousled. He was wearing Thomas the train pajamas and no socks. He had very noticeable bags under his eyes – as if he didn't get enough sleep the night before.

Alison picked up Laken and replied, "Baby, you know I was trying to get off work. Why didn't you just stay in bed? I told you I would be right back."

Laken pouted slightly, "You were taking too long…"

Alison placed a kiss on his forehead as he tiredly leaned on her shoulder. Emily asked, "Is he okay?"

Alison nodded, "Just a slight fever. Him and his sister both. I think they got it from the daycare from the place I work." Alison thought about something for a second before asking Emily, "Will you please take him for just a few? I need to call in at work and see if I can get the day rearranged."

Emily looked slightly uncomfortable as she took Laken. Laken easily adjusted to resting his hot head down on her shoulder. The poor boy was so tired that he didn't even notice his favorite person was holding him.

Alison walked a little way down the hallway as if to get some semblance of privacy. Emily watched her face burrow in concentration as she tried to switch days. Emily gently cooed to Laken, "Hey, handsome. You okay?"

He whispered, "Yes… I just don't feel good. Where's mommy? I want my mommy."

Emily pulled him closer and whispered, "Mommy is trying to get off work for you guise today. So I'm having to watch you for a second."

At that moment, Alison hung up the phone. Even after all this time, Emily was still well versed in the art of reading Alison's expressions. Emily sighed and quickly thought about what she had to do. Her homework was going to be a good three-hour deal, but since she didn't have work until tomorrow and it was her roommate's week of cleaning the kitchen and living room, she guessed she could do it. Before Emily could think of a way out of it, she asked, "I can watch them if you need me to?"

Alison looked heavily relieved, but she stayed guarded, "Are you sure…? I don't want to be an imposition. I can just take them to the daycare."

Emily shook her head, "No, no. I got it. It's not my first time babysitting, Alison. If I do remember correctly, me and you used to babysit a couple kids down the street when Hanna was busy. I'm not that bad, heck, I'm planning on becoming a pediatrician. I might as well get used to sick little children."

Alison still looked cautious, "Are you absolutely sure? Because these two are a handful when they aren't sick and it's even worse when they are. And plus, you did say you had homework you had to attend to…?"

Emily slowly replied, "It's not due until class Thursday. I'm okay. I have all day tomorrow to work on it."

Alison couldn't understand why Emily was offering, but it was relieving to know her kids wouldn't be in awful hands. She then nodded and commanded, "I need your phone then."

Emily looked puzzled, "Why?"

"Because these are my beautiful children and I will not have you risking their lives. So I need your number, so I can call and make sure that they are okay every chance I get."

Emily just nodded and handed her the phone. She made sure to keep an arm under Laken while doing so. Alison tapped a few buttons and then she handed it back over. She smiled at Emily.

Emily faltered at Alison's smile. It was so like the one she used to be able to pull out of her easily that Emily was stunned. She had missed that smile since the day she had left. And here it had been, three doors down for a month, and this was the first time she had seen it in what felt like forever.

Alison couldn't believe she was leaving her kids with a person she hadn't had a legitimate conversation with in over four years. Alison couldn't believe she trusted her with them. But, Alison couldn't deny that Emily was good with kids. She also couldn't deny the fact that Emily looked like she belonged right into their little family.

Emily and Laken followed Alison into her apartment. They watched her point out where everything was and were extras were of everything. Alison showed how much milk and how long it took to warm it up. Alison had everything discussed with a few minutes to spare. However, Alison still had to rush down the stairs. She was hoping against hope that upstairs everything would go fine.

Emily hadn't babysat in years. She hadn't _ever_ watched a single sick kid – and here she was babysitting two. Emily had Laken curled up against her on the couch watching Bubble Guppies, while Audrey sat staring at her begrudgingly on the recliner. Emily sighed and tried to figure out how she had messed up with Audrey so quickly.

Emily eventually gave up on trying to figure out the little girl's thoughts and decided to ask her. She slowly walked over to Audrey and sat on her knees in front of her. In a quiet, yet serious voice Emily asked, "Did I make you mad, sweetheart?"

Audrey looked at Emily with eyes exactly like Alison's and Emily knew what was wrong. Audrey's eyes were almost as expressive as Alison's. She got what she had done – or what Audrey was afraid of her doing – and then said, "Baby, you don't have to be worried about me leaving, okay? I will be here until your mom kicks me out. I'm only three doors down, so you don't have to worry that I'm just some random stranger here for the day and then gone the next."

Audrey replied softly, "You did before… You stayed for a day and then I don't see you for months... How am I supposed to," Audrey coughed, "To trust you when you just left? Mommy didn't even explain really who you are," Audrey coughed again, "So, how am I going to trust you?"

Emily felt taken back with the little girl's unworthiness and how intelligent she was. She slow replied to her, "Baby, I guess you'll just have to find out."

For the next couple hours, Emily got random calls and texts from Alison. Alison required photos for proof her babies were alive in the texts, and she required that she talked to them when she called. Emily about by the sixth call in two hours was getting offended, so when she answered she asked, "Do you honestly think I'm going to kill your kids between these twenty minute intervals?"

Alison tsked at her and just said, "My babies are my babies. They have been through a lot in their few years. I've been through a lot in my years. So, do not question the fact that I'm calling to check up on my babies every twenty minutes. May I please talk to them?"

Emily rolled her eyes and handed Laken the phone. Laken took it without question and answered his mom's questions and then handed it to Audrey. Audrey answered and then handed it back to Emily who asked Alison, "Satisfied that your babies are alive?"

Alison tsked again, "I will be home in seven hours. I will call again at lunch. I'm going to have to be in the recovery section of this hospital, so I will not have access to my phone. Please, if anything major happens, call my boss to alert me."

Emily nodded and then realized Alison couldn't see her and said, "Affirmative, boss."

Alison's mind was filled with inappropriate ideas with what the word boss could do with her sex life – the little one she did have. She thought of what she could do to Emily who would be be underneath her as she wouldn't…. Alison cleared her throat before she replied, "Okay."

Emily hung up as she got back to watching those two blonde children. Audrey had warmed up to her a little by now and now sat on the opposite end of the couch. They both had a slight cough and their fevers were borderline high. Both no more than 101º.

By the time lunch came around, Emily had gotten used to taking care of the both of them. Audrey was warming up to her more and was now sitting closer to her. Audrey seemed to like her a little more. Laken was still as clingy as ever, but he got a little nap.

Emily had watched their fevers constantly and found that the kids seemed to be getting better. Emily decided that when Alison called, she would have good news to tell her.

Emily sat with the two kids who were both pressed up against as she waited for Alison to call. She was getting late, so Emily texted her. No reply. Emily waited a while before trying again, still getting no reply. A couple hours later, Alison sent a short text, "Sorry, can't talk. Busy."

Emily kept to her word and watched the two sick children. They weren't that bad, only seeming to go cranky when they didn't get their way. They were nice and respectful, she figured they would be a big handful if they had energy, though. Audrey seemed to like how tan Emily was and sat comparing her skin tone to her and asking, "Why is mine so light? I WANT TO BE TAN!"

Laken sat on the other side seeming to have been distracted when he all the sudden screamed. Emily looked over worriedly, but he was giggling now. Apparently one of his favorite characters left the screen for a second and he got scared. But the character was now back so he was okay.

By about eight o'clock, all three of them were dead tired. Emily pulled one of their mattresses into the living room and laid it down. All three of them were out within fifteen minutes.

Alison knocked on her apartment door to get in, but no one answered. She knocked again and did not hear anything else. So she worriedly opened the door only to find a site that made her heart swell.

Emily was laid out on a mattress on the floor with Laken and Audrey on either side. Audrey was slightly on top of her, and Laken had his little arms around her. Alison quickly got her phone and snapped a few pictures, trying to decide whether or not to wake them up.

Alison feels her heart ache as the three most beautiful people she has ever seen cuddle up in front of her. She feels her heart ache for the future she was to have had with Emily, and ache for how right it feels to have Emily included. It hurt Alison to think of it because of the fact Emily always leaves.

She sighs as she wakes up her babies. She put them both in her bed, so she could watch them. She moved back into the living room to see Emily sleeping peacefully on her mattress. Alison didn't have the heart to wake her up, and let her stay the night.

Alison muttered to herself as she closed the door, "This is not really how I wanted Emily's next sleepover with me to be."

* * *

 **Please review!**

 **It makes my day so much!**

 **I promise the talk is coming up soon guise!**

 **Thanks for reading! xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Guise, I am seriously so sorry on such a long hiatus between chapters. It's just been a busy chaotic month. And the next few weeks are going to be just as insane. Thank god, it's almost spring break. So anyways, It's not the longest chapter ever. But, I hope it makes up for the big break. Seriously so sorry, I'll try and update quicker next time.**

* * *

Chapter Nine:

 _"Emily Fields, if you don't get the fuck out of my house…"_

 _"Alison DiLaurentis, you cannot kick me out of OUR house."_

 _"I wouldn't if you wouldn't accuse me of lying to you. I wouldn't if you would consider for one possible second that I've changed. I wouldn't if for one goddamn second you would believe me when I tell you I don't know."_

 _"I'm not saying you haven't changed… I'm just saying for more than three-fourths your life, you hid stuff. You can't expect me to believe that that changed just because you are with me," Emily stated agitatedly. They had been having this argument since CeCe Drake, or Charlotte DiLaurentis formally Charles DiLaurentis, got released from her mental health center._

 _CeCe had randomly showed up at their college without telling either one of them. Now Alison wouldn't even talk about it with her. She completely shut down any and every time Emily brought it up. It was driving Emily crazy who just recently began accusing Alison of prior knowledge and that she just didn't tell either one of them._

 _Emily didn't understand how Alison was just pretending nothing had happened, because Emily was going crazy. Cece had tortured her and her very best friends for the better part of three years, and here Alison was pretending that she didn't even exist._

 _"Emily Catherine Field, DID YOU JUST… Did you really? AFTER EVERYTHING WE HAVE BEEN THROUGH… Did you seriously just accuse… ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR GODDAMN MIND?! ARE YOU REALLY THIS CLUELESS?!" Alison sputtered out._

 _Emily took a few steps away from Alison as Alison's eyes flashed a very dangerous cool blue color. Emily had a lot of self-preservation when it came to being lashed out at it against Alison. It had happened a few more times than Emily would like to admit. Emily would accidentally accuse Alison of never changing, not caring, and Alison lashed out in her own hurt way._

 _Emily raised her hands and lowered her voice, trying to convey to Alison that she didn't mean to make her upset, "Alison, baby… listen, I'm not trying to upset you… Or accuse you of not caring… But, you've got to see this from my view point. You went from being happy and in love to watching your sister walk across our college's courtyard angrily. You went from carefree to angry. Then you refused to talk about it with me. To me, that seems like you are hiding stuff. Like you knew more than what you had previously said."_

 _Alison stared at Emily like she had just grown three heads. Alison couldn't believe that the love of her life had just seriously accused her of knowing her sister – who had tormented them for the better part of their teenage years – was going to randomly show up at the place. As if she wouldn't have told Emily. As if._

 _Alison felt like Emily had just stabbed her in the chest. She felt betrayed. She felt alone. She felt forgotten. So with her every single hurtful feeling inside her, Alison crumbled. Her knees became wobbly, her eyes teared up, and her fingers began to tremble. Alison began to become lightheaded. She was forcing herself to remain strong, to not let Emily see how much she was affecting her. She was doing okay until she met beautiful, concerned brown eyes._

 _Alison felt tears cascade down her cheeks, she felt her legs give up, and before she knew it, she was on the ground. Emily was beside her as soon as she fell. Her strong arms wrapped around Alison and she pulled her onto her._

 _With Emily's back pressed against their kitchen cabinet, Alison laid between Emily's legs, sobbing quietly into her chest. Emily softly ran her fingers up and down Alison's back and placed soft kisses to her forehead as well._

 _They sat like that for what felt like hours. Alison finally calmed herself down, but was still seething at how much Emily didn't believe her. But, she had lost the will to keep fighting. So she laid given up on Emily's chest. Trying her best not to succumb to sleep that was threatening to take over._

 _Emily slowly whispered in her ear, "I know you're exhausted, love. I know you don't want to do this, but, baby… We have got to talk…"_

 _Alison just nodded and pulled herself off Emily._

 _They sat on opposite ends of the floor. Their knees barely brushing against each other's as they discussed the whole Cece thing. The discussion led to a blow up at the end. This blow up was where every single one of Emily's fears became voice. She accidently called Alison a whore in her young days, and Alison said something back which was completely true and offensive._

 _They exchanged barbs and barbs and barbs. This lead to Emily fuming out the and not answering her back for days. Then led to Hanna texting Alison that she needed to stop calling and move on, because Emily had. In Hanna's text there was two pictures. One was a picture of Emily dancing drunkenly with several other females. The second one was a photo of Emily making out with one of them._

 _Hanna's text led to Alison meeting Elliott at a bar and drunkenly hooking up with him. This led to her becoming pregnant, and long story short, now here she was with two three year olds._

Emily couldn't believe just how much had changed in the four years since she had last seen Alison. She had transferred from Hollis to Pepperdine, where she got a better pre-professional degree program for med school. She then got accepted into UCLA medical school following her senior year from Pepperdine.

Since that night that Emily had given up on Alison, Emily had dated anyone. She had her occasional one night stand to get Alison's taunting voice and lilting laugh out of her head, but it had never worked.

When she has a break from school, she, sometimes, ponders if the reason she threw herself so heavily into school after their breakup was to forget about Alison. She also ponders if it ever worked.

When she had saw Alison at that coffee shop the day that they had drunkenly hooked up, it was like she had been haunted by a ghost. She had immediately called Hanna to search for a party. She knew she needed to drink herself into a stupor and hook up with anyone she could. Hanna didn't fail. What had failed about the party was that Alison wasn't there.

Emily doesn't know how she made it to Alison's, or even how she made it into bed beside her. All Emily remembers is finally sleeping peacefully with the love of her life.

Just like she did when she had the twins' warmth surrounding her. She hadn't slept that good since that night as Alison's. When Emily woke up a little before five, Emily was surprised to see that neither kid was beside her. She lightly groaned as she stretched.

She sat up off the bed as she began searching for her phone. She found it on top of a note that had Alison's handwriting beneath it. The note said, "If you happen to wake up before we do, I'm sorry I didn't wake you up last night. You looked so peaceful, it would have been a crime to wake you. Thank you for watching the rascals for me. I owe you a dinner, so let me know when you want to collect. I'll make breakfast if you wait. If not, thank you again."

Emily smiled softly as she slowly put on her shoes and walked out the door. She had to get to work. As much as it pained her to leave them, if she didn't leave now, she wouldn't get a run in and get a chance to get yelled at by her best friend before work.

It was around 8;30 when Alison woke up. Her two rascals actually looked like they had slept last night so she was in no hurry to wake them. She walked into the living room only to see a disappointing sight. Emily wasn't sleeping. In fact, it looked like she had left completely.

Alison sighed softly as she checked her phone for messages. She was sort of hoping Emily had texted her saying something about why she ran out so early this morning, but she had received nothing from her.

Alison began to get breakfast ready for her and the twins when there was a sharp knock on the door. She quickly moved to open the door before whoever it was woke up the sleeping children. Alison pulled open the door only to see a beautiful, sweating Emily at her door. Alison's face immediately shown with a bright smile as she stepped aside for her more than welcome guest to come in.

Alison's eyes darkened with desire as she took in Emily's sweaty appearance. Emily was wearing these this tiiiiight blue tank-top that showed just how much of a woman she had become. She was wearing these grey leggings that should have been illegal because of how tight they were.

Alison was checking out Emily's rear-end when Emily turned around to face her. Alison slowly shut the door and smiled sheepishly since she knew she had been caught. Emily's answering smile took her breath away.

They stood there for a few minutes, just taking in each other's appearances until Alison coughed loudly. Alison then, awkwardly, said, "Not that I don't love you being here, Em… But, I'm just wondering why you are here? You know… All sweaty… In workout clothes…"

Emily blushed, "So I know this is going to sound completely weird and kind of crazy, but when me and Audrey were talking yesterday, I sort of promised myself I wouldn't just up and abandon them… So, when I woke up this morning and left for my daily jog around the block, and my promise to Audy rang in my head, so I realized I needed to come and see her before I go to work, so she doesn't think I just up and abandoned her…"

Alison felt a pull to this gorgeous woman at that moment. Never had anyone ever shown that they cared about her twins that way… Not even the dad... Alison lost her ability to speak.

Emily mistook her silence as though Alison thought she was weird and blushed furiously and continued, "So… I thought we could have breakfast. I know this really good restaurant just down the road that makes killer breakfast food… Uh… I just thought it would be nice… We don't have to… It's completely cool… Uh…"

Alison lunged forward at this moment. Her arms wrapping around Emily's neck and her head burying into her solider. Emily's arms instantly wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer.

Alison wanted in that moment so desperately to do more. She wanted to kiss this beautiful woman breathless. She wanted have this woman under her. To make her scream her name that even the patients in the hospital across the street across from them could hear. To worship and care for her. But mostly, she wanted to hold onto her for the rest of their lives.

Emily whispered after holding Alison for a few, "Ali, you do realize I was sweaty from my run, right?"

Alison just nodded. Emily whispered again, "You just didn't care…?"

Alison nodded again. Emily softly whined into her ear, "You're not answering me…"

Alison sighed and replied, "Yes, I am."

Emily just shook her head. Alison sighed again, "Yes, Emily, baby, what is it you want me to answer…?"

Emily's mouth dropped as she stared at Alison. Alison eyes' widened in surprise as she realized what she had just said. Alison stammered out, "Uh… I didn't mean to… To say that… It's just I have kids… and I use nicknames… uh… I'm sorry… It was an accident I swear…"

Emily smirked as she saw Alison stammer. Emily jokingly replied, "Uh-huh, that's the excuse…"

Alison blushed furiously as she turned around and let go of Emily. She pulled back out of her warm embrace and asked, "Do I… uh… need to wake the children… Or can we do dinner tonight… I'd prefer dinner, so they actually can sleep in…"

Emily nodded and remarked, "Only if you promise to cook… Last I remembered, you were a pretty great cook."

At this moment, the sound of pitter-patter exploded from the bedroom as Audrey ran to her apparently new-favorite-person and hugged her. Alison looked as Emily reached and picked up her daughter. She silently sighed wishing for a reality where she had gotten the girl.

Emily absentmindedly kissed Audrey's head before saying, "Good-morning, Audy. How'd you sleep?"

Audrey reached out for her mommy as she replied, "Mommy's bed is comfortable."

Emily slyly replies, "Yeah, that's because mommy is soft, squishy, and has lots of breastal areas…"

Alison chokes on her own laugh as she grabs Audrey from Emily. Once Audrey is resting on her hip, with her hand that's not underneath Audrey, she smacks Emily's arm lightly, "Inappropriate, Em. My babies have some innocent ears."

Emily laughed a hearty laugh and replied, "Your babies are anything but innocent."

Alison smacked Emily again, "Don't be rude. Your ovaries are just jealous, because you don't have two cute, innocent babies."

Emily still chuckling, "Yeah, that's what it is." Emily glanced down at her phone and saw the time. She realized if she wanted to finish homework, she had to do it now, so she quickly said, "I hate to leave good company, but I have homework that has got to be finished before work now. So plans for 6:30 tonight?"

Alison smiled as she said, "It's a date."

* * *

 **Please review, you guise know how much I love those things.**

 **Again, thanks for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it..xx**


End file.
